Rumours and Truths
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Takamichi has been quite out of character as of late. Perhaps it has something to do with all the rumours he keeps hearing about his new lover Tachibana no Tomomasa. What can the General do to ease the young Vice Minister? Takamichi & Tomomasa Pairing.


**Rumours and Truths**

**By Shin Sankai**

-------------------------------

Fujiwara no Takamichi, Vice Minister and Hachiyou in the land of Kyou was walking towards his home after another long day of analysing scrolls and reading through several books. He hadn't eaten a hearty meal or slept in his own futon for several days now. This sudden change in his character bemused his assistants greatly. It didn't take long before word had gotten to Akane, the Ryuujin no Miko of his sudden lapse in his usual character and she'd ordered him to go home and rest.

As of late there had been no new rumours of Akuram showing up anywhere and with the pleading look in Akane's eyes Takamichi wasn't sure he could refuse her request. Of course when she grinned up at him, her green eyes sparkling slightly, she decided to give him a warning that if he didn't follow her 'orders' she would soon send word to Tachibana no Tomomasa. She knew how much Takamichi admired The General who also happened to be the other Byakko possessor in Kyou.

As Takamichi strolled down the crowded streets of Kyou he began to wonder just when he would see Tomomasa again. Over the past couple of months they'd become quite close, closer then they'd ever been before. When he was but a young boy, Takamichi always recalled the intelligent young youth that was Tomomasa and admired the way he used his wits and swords skills in order to become a masterful swordsman and trusted friend of the Emperor.

As of late, the General had been showing up at his home at ungodly hours of the evening. He would answer the knock to his shoji dressed in a plain yukata, cheeks lightly flushed and hair damp from his bath that he had had not long ago. Tomomasa would be standing there in his flower kimono garb, a flirty grin on his lips and his fan tapping leisurely against his chin or cheek.

_'Konbanwa Taka-san…'_

The way he leaned against the frame of the shoji, upper body looming into Takamichi's personal space, his voice slightly slurred from sake and his teal eyes dark and luminous, the memory sent shivers down Takamichi's spine. The little nickname given to him by Tomomasa at first did not please the younger Byakko possessor. Of course Tomomasa wasn't sober and the name never fell from his lips in the presence of others…and since Tomomasa always seemed to come to him inebriated or close to it, Takamichi let it slide.

What surprised the young Vice Minister even more over the days that Tomomasa would end up on his front porch were the occasions when he didn't come. During those nights Takamichi would remain awake, mind constantly turning as he began to ponder on where the General was, what he was doing and _whom_ he was with.

It didn't help when on one specific occasion, on a fairly humid evening when the clouds opened up and it poured with rain that the two of them had partaken in an act so sacred that it made Takamichi feel quite embarrassed even just thinking about it. Warm breath, for once not a hint of sake on it caressed and kissed his very skin, skimming lower and lower down his shuddering body. Imprints were left everywhere hands and lips touched, scorching pale skin to a pulsating frenzy.

Takamichi narrowly missed running into a passer-by and forced himself not to think anymore about what had taken place between the two of them a few nights ago. Perhaps that is why he had not been sleeping or eating properly? He'd been thinking too many on 'unimportant' matters such as this. With a determined look on his face, Takamichi strolled towards his home. It would do him no good for others to catch the Vice Minister blushing to the tips of his hair roots.

-------------------------------

As Takamichi grew closer to his final destination he began to pass several soldiers who seemed to belong to Tomomasa's regiment. It appeared their investigations further south had come to a close as they began to shuffle into town in small groups of 4 or 6, the General nowhere to be seen.

"I hear General Tachibana didn't return to his quarters the other night." One of the passing soldiers muttered to his companions. The comment made Takamichi stop in his tracks, turning his golden orbs to look back at the retreating figures. Had he heard correctly? Takamichi shook the thought from his mind and kept on his way. It had nothing to do with him.

"Did you know General Tachibana was seen walking around the streets with Ayame-san? It appears the General was quite taken by her."

"It can also be the other way around too. I don't believe there isn't a female alive who wouldn't be smitten with General Tachibana."

Those comments did it. Takamichi was now in a foul mood as he quickly detoured from the incoming soldiers not wishing to hear anymore gossip about Tomomasa and whatever woman he was with. He stepped onto his front porch, footsteps falling heavier on the wooden boards as he stomped his way towards his shoji. A scowl marred his usually good-natured features. The 19 year old didn't have time to open his own shoji as it was effortlessly slid across and Takamichi found mesmerizing teal orbs looking back and slightly down at his shorter height.

"I hope that sour look isn't on my account."

"How long have you been here?" Takamichi curtly replied not liking how Tomomasa seemed to make himself at home in his place.

"Since I got word from Akane-dono that you looked remarkably exhausted and needed to be forced to rest."

"I'm fine." Tomomasa found it odd the way Takamichi was acting towards him as he glided past and into the pale lit main room of his home. He began to shuffle scrolls and books on his desk, not wanting or daring to make any sort of eye contact with Tomomasa at all.

"Taka-"

"I'd prefer to be alone Tomomasa-dono." That received a raised eyebrow from the General still standing by the opened shoji. When they were alone he was never 'dono' to Takamichi. It was always 'san' and in lighter situations, when they rested together in Takamichi's futon it was just plain Tomomasa. The mood now however was definitely not one that Tomomasa could flirt his way out of. Something was seriously troubling his lover and as sharp as Tomomasa was there were still certain occasions when he didn't understand Takamichi at all. This also included not knowing half the things that roamed in that overly educated head of his.

"It has been several days since our last meeting."

"Has it? I haven't really noticed." Tomomasa was a strong proud man and he wasn't about to let it show how much those careless words stung.

"Surely you'd want to catch up Takamichi."

"No, I'm going to do as Miki-dono requested of me and rest. You'll see yourself out won't you Tomomasa-dono?" The dark green haired Hachiyou didn't wait for a reply as he left the main room to head into the adjourning one where his ofuro was situated, the lid over the water locking the heat in. Takamichi removed his robes and hakama and changed into a light green summer yukata. For several moments he stood with his back resting against the wooden wall and that is when he began to sift over his unkind words to Tomomasa. No matter what rumours he heard in passing, he still had no right to be that way to the obviously confused elder Hachiyou member.

"Tomomasa…dono…" Takamichi's voice died down as he had rushed back into the main room only to see the General's presence was nowhere within sight. Golden orbs lowered to his wooden floorboards. "I'll be sure to apologise after I take a leisurely stroll by the lake. Surely that will clear my head." Takamichi voiced to himself and closing his shoji he slipped out the back and down a short pathway towards the lake and to a certain sakura tree he'd rested under many times. Dew brushed softly against his bare feet, the moisture dampening the hem of his yukata as Takamichi spied the flat rock he constantly sat on, usually with a book in hand, however this time he didn't bring one.

Golden orbs watched the flow of water and the reflection of the late afternoon sun glimmering in the shallow depths. Takamichi sat on the cool rock and slumped against the tree trunk, the bark rubbing against the thin material of his yukata as he'd pulled his clasped hair over one shoulder, the mass pooling within his lap. His fingers pulled the clasp free, slender hands absently combing through the mass as Takamichi lost himself within the tranquil sound of the water, the crisp evening breeze and the flicker of light as fireflies began to gather.

The Vice Minister wasn't even aware that Tomomasa had not gone far from his home. In fact the General, who'd been away on business and should have been resting himself, had decided to follow the younger Hachiyou down to the lake, his teal orbs not once breaking away from the pondering Fujiwara no Takamichi. On silent feet the wavy teal haired man made his way over to his dearest friend.

"Thinking about me Takamichi-san?" Tomomasa had crouched right by Takamichi's side, his warm breath fanning over the other Hachiyou's ear. His lips quirked as Takamichi had literally leapt from the rock he'd been resting on. The poor Vice Minister ended up on his backside in the dirt, his yukata parting open at his knees.

"T-Tomomasa-dono!" Takamichi's heart was sitting in his throat as he quickly righted himself, dusting the dirt from his hands and bottom as he stood on his own two feet. It didn't take long for Tomomasa to stand right beside him, a wicked grin on his lips and laughter in his teal orbs. "I don't appreciate it when people don't announce themselves."

"And I don't appreciate this sudden attitude of yours. What's going on?" Tomomasa replied, a rare frown marring his lips.

"N-Nothing…" Takamichi tried to leave, to return to his home since the sun was already half set and the air grew even cooler. He couldn't do such a thing when his left wrist was caught in the stronghold of Tomomasa's hand.

"What's going on?" Tomomasa repeated his question and being such an in control General he decided to wait for Takamichi to tell him his problem. Silence grew between them and the older Hachiyou lost his firm grip on Takamichi's thin wrist, allowing the man a chance to flee if he now wished to do so.

"Why are you with me?" The barely audible question struck hard in Tomomasa's ears and chest. His breath caught when determined golden orbs flickered to look up at him.

"Why indeed…" Tomomasa jokingly mumbled back, his fan tapping lightly against his chin. His teal orbs grew wide as a slender hand snapped up, snatching the seemingly offensive fan away from his face.

"Tell me!" It wasn't often that Takamichi would loose his temper. In fact it was very rare indeed.

"Not until you explain your behaviour." It appeared the poor Vice Minister was going to get no answers from the stubborn General and sighed lightly, head bowing and an almost shameful blush caressing his cheeks.

"I heard stuff today…from several of your soldiers as they arrived back in Kyou."

"Stuff?"

"Mm, talks about you." It was then that Takamichi felt a light caress beneath his chin, Tomomasa's strong fingers lifting it up so their eyes could once again meet.

"It appears I am quite popular in recent chats amongst my men."

"Amongst everyone you mean." Tomomasa tilted his head at this comment.

"I ask that you inform me of what is upsetting you Takamichi. Allow me to try and help ease it."

"Why are you with me?" There was that dreaded question again.

"Do you not want me to be?" Tachibana no Tomomasa reciprocated with his own question.

"You didn't answer me." When the silence grew between them Takamichi jerked his chin from Tomomasa's light grip and turned his face away, eyes fixated on the grass at his bare feet. "Why would the General, a man of such grace and power, a man who never sways from beauty want to be with someone like me?" Tomomasa could never explain the way his heart swelled just by looking at the very man before him and hoped that whatever was soon to slip from his lips would make plausible sense.

"Beauty is but only skin deep my friend." He watched golden orbs dart up to look up at him. "As much as I am persuaded by the naked eye, what lies beneath attracts me the most." Tomomasa seemed a little offended when Takamichi snorted at his response.

"Since when has the General, who is so fond of chasing skirts, ever felt such a way?"

"Since he's been bewitched by the very being standing before him." It was then that golden orbs widened at such words. "Devotion, determination, a gentle yet powerful strength…" Tomomasa stepped closer, caressing the unbound hair that belonged to Takamichi. The silky mass kissed against his hardened palms. When their expressive orbs met again, teal pools caught thick emotions brushing through golden ones. "A shy beauty, who doubts even himself far too many times has caught me, beckons my full attention…now…and frighteningly always."

"T-Tomomasa…" The General was pleased when he found a familiar heat rise into the pale cheeks of the younger Hachiyou.

"Does this bother you?" The older Hachiyou's voice had grown to but a gravelly whisper and it wasn't long before the General was pleasantly surprised when Takamichi had leaned forward, moist lips pressing hesitantly against his own. The older, more experienced of the Hachiyou clutched the younger one to him, drawing the Vice Minister further into a world of kisses and caresses.

-------------------------------

Birds chirping outside forced a teal orb to peel open. It glanced about the room to notice his clothing was lying crumbled and scattered about the wooden floorboards near the closed and locked shoji. Tomomasa turned his head to look over and down at his young lover, eyes softening and a gentle smile caressing his lips, as Takamichi still remained asleep at his side. The poor younger Hachiyou member had obviously been stewing on far too many rumours about him that once they'd partaken in their love making, he'd literally fallen dead asleep – head plonked heavily against his harden chest muscles – wrapped protectively in Tomomasa's arms.

Tomomasa shifted slightly within the futon, pressing his elbow into the pillow cushion while he rested his head against it. With head slightly tilted and the dawn of a new day coming, the General couldn't help but fixate his teal eyes on the very being sleeping soundly by his side. Takamichi was lying flat on his stomach, the covers resting against his pale slender shoulders with his dark green hair fanned out against them. His head was facing Tomomasa, dark eyelashes brushing lightly pink cheeks and his mouth was slightly parted open drawing in deep lazy breaths. Tomomasa was certain the Vice Minister would soon awaken, the sun having begun to gleam its shine into Takamichi's home. However for just a few more minutes Tomomasa would continue to watch him. What had made the 19 year old even more adorable then what he already seemed to portray in sleep was for the fact his right hand was currently clutching strands of Tomomasa's wavy teal hair. It was as though if he moved even an inch away from him, the Vice Minister would be alerted instantly. Unfortunately for Takamichi's sake the General was far too skilled and would even be able to escape the most deadly of traps.

Tomomasa lightly caressed Takamichi's cheek before slowly moving down the bare arm and without much effort removed fingers from his crinkled and knotty strands of hair. Effortlessly he rose from the futon and padded towards his crumbled clothing. He needed to head for home for if his soldiers saw him within his same garb from yesterday he was certain more rumours would make there way through Kyou.

"Leaving already?" Ah, for once he'd been fooled by Takamichi's sleep as he turned eyes to look down at the fully awake Vice Minister who was currently sitting up in the futon, legs crossed and blankets pooled within his lap. It was evident the younger Hachiyou was getting sneakier. Perhaps he'd been wickedly hanging around his very being for far too long now.

"I have yet to report to the Emperor." Tomomasa watched openly as Takamichi rose from the futon, his sharp eyes observing the way the younger man stretched before leisurely covering his slender naked body from view with his light green yukata. Oh how Tomomasa just wanted to dive back into the futon and ravish that very body being hidden from his seeking orbs. Alas, the call of duty was unfortunately something he took pride in.

"Ah, then by all means please be on your way. I would never want to interfere in your current errands or missions for the Emperor." Takamichi walked the now completely dressed Tomomasa to the shoji and slid it open, golden orbs blinking several times at the gleaming sunrise.

"Sometimes you can jump back into your ever polite role as Vice Minister far too easily Takamichi." He watched the denial flash within Takamichi's orbs but the General was not yet satisfied, however his attention was soon distracted. "Ah, why look who it is, Akane-dono and Yorihisa. The young lovers must have been out on a morning stroll."

"L-Lovers…? Those two?"

"A General knows all." Tomomasa made a slight 'tsk' sound as he tapped his fan against Takamichi's forehead. "A fine morning for a stroll you two." Tomomasa teased lightly, Akane having blushed prettily while Yorihisa bowed slightly to him as they passed Takamichi's home.

"And you Tomomasa-dono." The older Hachiyou grinned since Yorihisa seemed to be loosening up more. The knowing look within the samurai's eyes meant he knew what was going on between the two byakko possessors but he preferred not to voice an opinion on the matter as he truly believed that everyone was entitled to a private life amongst the happenings that occurred within the land of Kyou.

Tomomasa finally turned back to Takamichi only to see he was currently hiding behind his shoji as though trying to pretend that he was not seen by the Ryuujin no Miko or the ever observant samurai. The General laughed good-naturedly and pulled the younger man out from the shadows and down the front steps of his home.

"Honestly Takamichi, I feel hurt you don't want to be seen with me in public."

"That is not-" Golden orbs widened as Tomomasa effortlessly flicked open his fan, making him jolt slightly, but what made him freeze instantly was when lips fell against his own, the fan obscuring the kiss from any passers-by. Before Takamichi even had a chance to respond to the short heated lip lock, the General drew back from the kiss, tongue running across his lips as a wicked grin began to form once more.

"Remember Takamichi, no matter what rumours you hear, I expect you to dismiss them, for you should know in your heart that I will only ever return to you." Takamichi blushed to the tips of his hair roots, as warm breath had fanned heatedly against his ear, those words only for him to hear. Leaning against one of the support beams holding the roofing over his porch, Takamichi watched as Tachibana no Tomomasa strolled lazily down the deserted streets of Kyou, a hum against his lips and a gleam within his eyes as he had quickly glanced back at him, giving the Vice Minister a knowing wink.

"That is one truth I now truly believe." Takamichi murmured, heart swelling and shoulders easing at those softly spoken words. Really, Tomomasa was such a sweet talker, it was time for Takamichi to take some lessons and surprise the General of his own capabilities. And with such thoughts in mind the young Vice Minister was determined to catch his new lover unawares the next time they would surely meet.

-------------------------------

The End.


End file.
